Mod Days Arc 2 Chapter 3 Epilogue
by Shadow Chevalier
Summary: Teaser for a story in progress.


**Chapter 3 Epilogue**

Relix shut the door behind him, more confused than he had ever been in his life. Feeling the ideas mingle violently in his head, stopped him from thinking on it too much. For once, he felt too young to fully comprehend something. Then again, would he really want to? Shrugging it off, he left the lower levels to the main floor where Knight waited at the end of the stairs. Turning to meet the boy, the many facets of his heavy duty armor clinked into place.

"We just got word that Desiree will be leaving for the capital early in the morning for the Mayors meeting," Knight said, his voice coming out metallic from behind the helm. "We have the carriages ready to escort us to the train station in town. We are heading to Orkan immediately."

"Oh," Relix exclaimed, eyes alight. "I'm going to get my weapon?!"

"Yes. First," Knight looked at the boy's tattered, ripped clothes and shook his head. "You need to change into something that hasn't been shredded or you'll arouse suspicion that you are up to no good."

Relix stifled a laugh as he looked back at the armor clad man. "Me, suspicious? What about….."

Knight jerked his finger to point toward the other end of the hall. Relix taking the hint, scurried to his small room. Throwing open the small wooden chest, he quickly rustled through his meager assortment of clothes, tossing them all over his room. Picking out a simple black shirt and light, sand colored pants, he changed as quickly as possible, nearly tripping over the pants leg as he hopped into them. Lastly, he took out his newsy cap, and pulled it onto his thick mess of hair, his bangs filtering over his eyes. Taking a last look at his room, he slammed the door shut and made his way out.

Before the entrance, three heavy wagons were already prepared, large empty carts linked to them. At least thirty of their comrades were dressed in civilian clothing, a rather convincing façade. They went about, tying up the stallions to each of them, their chatter mixing together, echoes wafting on the night breeze.

"Take a seat in the first wagon," a deep voice reverberated beside Relix.

Turning his gaze upward, Relix saw a man he had never seen before. Pushing his cap up a little bit, to get a better look, he stared up at the ruggedly handsome man. Peering back down at the boy with fierce green eyes, the man inhaled, exhaling immediately after. Brushing a hand through his swept back, dirty blonde hair, he allowed a few strands to fall in his face. Clenching his defined jaw, he rolled his eyes at the staring moron, whose mouth was agape.

Relix moved before him and looked him over. The man was dressed in a tight fitting collared shirt with a tie and vest, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black dress pants. He was very muscular and a bit intimidating. Relix wondered how he had never seen this man before, he could stick out anywhere.

"Who are you?" Relix questioned, dumbfounded.

"Don't be a daft fool," he replied, his chest puffing out a bit, the fabric stretching. Relix was surprised the shirt didn't rip.

Relix stood there, twirling a piece of hair through his fingers, trying to imagine who the hell he was, mulling over guesses in his head. "I seriously don't know you," he finally admitted, waiting impatiently for the man to reveal himself.

"You seriously are hopeless at times, boy. It's me, Knight."

Animatedly taken aback, Relix brows raised high on his forehead as he tried to imagine the suit of armor over him, the imaginary plates locking into place to fit his form. Was it really him? Relix had a hard time accepting this surprising reality. "R-really?!"

"Yes really," Knight huffed, closing his eyes. "Just do as I say or I'll leave you here."

Relix nodded immediately, and ran to the wagon and jumped in, not wanting to miss probably his only chance at getting his own Deron made weapon. The thought still pricked him with a rush of excitement, causing him to jitter on the floor. While everyone else was finally joining in the wagons, Relix was lost to the world, picturing all sorts of intricate weapons, imagining exaggerated scenes of himself fighting off legions of enemies with different blades.

Ten to a caravan, they sat shoulder to shoulder in the back as the rider sat at the helm, gripping the reins. Knight took to the front of them on his own black and white Clydesdale, and looked back at the drivers, giving a slight nod. Patting the wide neck of his horse, and speaking unintelligibly into his long ears that twitched to Knight's voice, he urged him forward into the blackened forest. Each cart followed, one after another, going in a straight line down the rough, uneven terrain.

There was no clear path, and yet Knight led them through, the wagons bumbling over heavy vines and outcropped undergrowth that shook them, bumping up and down, violently. Relix clung heavily to the backboard as his scrawny body lifted and fell hard with each bump. He wondered how the wheels could take such abuse, let alone himself. Everyone else seemed unfazed, hardened warriors paying no mind to the turbulence. It was more than a little embarrassing.

"Here, boy," one of the men said, passing over a small crate labeled tobacco along to the others, until it was in Relix's hands. It was heavy. Relix sat it on his lap and looked back, confused.

"What is this for? I don't smoke."

"To keep yourself from launching into the roof," he chuckled with a rough, raspy voice.

"T-thank you," Relix replied, giving a genuine smile, shifting the box in a more comfortable position. It did indeed keep him rooted to the floorboards, the other guy, giving him a thumbs up.

Speeding through the blackened forest, the lanterns attached to either side of the wagons jingled wildly, though miraculously remained lit. Their glow casted in orbs of illuminance all around them, lighting the rough path ahead. Relix's ears twitched as loud, strange sounds of creaking trees and tearing vines resonated behind him. An earthly, grassy aroma accompanied the sound, brushing by the noses within the wagon. Concerned as to what it was, he turned his head back. He tried his best to peek over the high backboard, his eyes barely surfacing above it no matter how he stretched his neck. The box that was once holding him down had now become a hindrance in his mind.

Then he noticed. No longer was the wagon shaking or rocking. The ride had become perfectly smooth. However, the noise was still ever present, along with the smell. Pushing the box off his lap with all his might, he stood up and turned to look out. Fascinated, Relix glanced past the back of the driver to view a rather extravagant spectacle. Vines and heavy tree roots uncurled themselves from the ground, twisting upwards around them at a rapid speed as they drove through.

"Holy cow!" Relix rang out. "The trees are moving by themselves!"

"We must be in Nilah's sector," one of the men behind him said.

Relix hadn't heard him. Adrift, staring at the magic happening before his very eyes. Relix repeatedly exclaimed in wonder, forgetting himself, and the eyes of the others. He couldn't peel away, watching as the vines amassed to create walls on both sides. Weaving between the walls, they kept at a steadfast pace downward. After a while, the magic stopped as the terrain leveled out. Relix guessed they were finally down the mountain and sat back down, still grinning until he noticed all eyes on him.

"Eheh, sorry," he said, looking down, embarrassed.

"They were not kidding, you are very animated," the one who had passed the box over chuckled.

"Try to keep your childishness to a minimum when you are in Orkan," another said in a more flat tone.

"Oh come now," the other blurted back. "He's still a kid for crying out loud. He's not an old geezer like you and I. Let him alone."

"No," Relix mumbled. "He's right, I need to stop acting like such a kid. This is a very serious mission after all." He tried his best to sound convincing but it came out rather pathetic. In his mind, he began to worry greatly that he was going to mess up.

"Don't stress kid, you'll be fine. I mean you were the one who retrieved the talisman and you didn't mess up there. Lighten up on yourself."

That was true, he did succeed in that task. That fact alone, filled him with warmth, easing his worry, gone as easily as it came. Relix couldn't stop the smile, though he tried to hide it behind his lowered head. "Thank you."

"Seriously, what is with all this sensitivity shit?" Another chimed. "I sure picked the wrong wagon to get into!"

"Ah, shut the hell up!"

Relix giggled as the trip became a lot livelier. It was refreshing to be around some easy going people as they threw comical insults at each other one after another until they made their way to their destination. Once the wagon finally halted, they could hear Knight's voice ordering them to get out. Relix and the others exited in file, standing before a low class inn. The inn was rather tucked away, a little off the main road which explained its lack of visitors. Not a single carriage was parked alongside it besides theirs.

"The few I have selected, come with me," Knight said quietly but urgently. "Everyone else, stays at this inn until we return. Don't do anything stupid while we are gone."

Relix and the others from the first wagon joined beside Knight. "And make sure you take care of my horse," he said, patting the thick neck of his steed.

Relix eyes grew heavy along the walk to the locomotive, yawning loudly. Burning, powder black smoke puffed in bursts out of the train's funnel. He could not deny the sudden childish envy of the others who were going to get to sleep on a bed that night. Boarding the train, he shuffled over to one of the right side velvet benches and sat down. Leaning his head on the uncomfortable wall of the train under the window, he watched the others board. Before his eyes closed, he could see Knight open the door to the train's operator room.

Not a sound woke him up, not the whistle that announced departure or the chug of the train in motion along the stretch of track. Blackened trees whistled past, the windows rattling lightly. Relix's head lolled this way and that until he lay on his side, scrunched up to fit his whole body on the seat.

Jerked out of his sound sleep by the rough halt of the train, he rolled off and hit the floor. Groaning, he pushed himself up with his twiggy arms. With half lidded eyes, he scanned the car. Everyone was standing up and conversing, someone handing out umbrellas to his comrades. A heavy thrum surrounded the entire train. Outside, a side swept deluge, doused the locomotive, rolling furiously down the window. Even though it had to be early morning by now, the sky was near pitch behind the dense clouds. Thunder punctuate every other moment, flashes of lightning cracking the sky.

"Quit laying around, Relix," Knight said standing behind him. "Time to go."

Wobbling to his feet, they were both given umbrellas of their own. Orkan's train station was fancier, with an arched roof over the platform where the others waited. They were the only people there, the stretch of walkway devoid of any prying eyes. Taking three hired coaches that were already waiting for them, they traveled through the wealthy district of Orkan. Knight and Relix shared one alone. On both sides, elaborate buildings sifted by. Even in the grey veil of falling rain, Relix could make out and marvel at the magnificent structures owned by the elite of society. They even passed by the Mayor's building, a looming building that housed the most powerful in the city. Luckily she was gone.

Reaching a crossroads just past the main square where stalls were already being prepared to open, their carriage veered off another street while the others carried onward. Confused, Relix squished his face to the window to see where they were going, hat rising on his head. "What's going on? I thought we were all going to the black market."

"I'm taking you to the blacksmith first," Knight stated, rubbing his brows. "You'll wait there and have your weapon made while we take care of business in the black market."

"I thought I was going to have a more pro-pro-prominent, yeah prominent role in the affairs," Relix sulked. "Shouldn't I come along first and get the weapon after?"

Knight scoffed, rubbing his brows harder. "I thought you were excited to get your weapon. You are a very confusing kid."

Noticing the irritation, Relix held his tongue further, and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm being childish again."

Clearing his throat, Knight pat his shoulder once, though his face was no less stern. "Next time, ok?"

Relix gave a slight nod, trying not to think about it anymore, clearly failing. At least he was able to come this far, and he was getting a new weapon. Deep down, he felt that he shouldn't have been bothered at all about this. 'Why am I such a kid?'

Resigned to stare out the window, he watched the streets of buildings transition to high rising trees in a more rural part of Orkan. Riding along a winding dirt road and up a hill, they finally stopped. Hanging out the door, Relix stared at the first thing anyone would notice, the massive windmill. However, its massive flax wings were still even in the strong wind. Holding his hat on his head, he stared as far up as he could, rain obstructing a clear view. Wiping his eyes, he held his umbrella open, keeping it close and against the wind.

"Hurry up."

Relix rushed over to Knight who pointed to a small house a few feet away from the wooden windmill. From the houses window panes, cozy, warm light stretched in orange rectangles on the ground, plumes of smoke rising from the stone chimney. Desperate to get out of the storm, they rushed to the door, Knight knocking with his fist. Without waiting for a reply, he swung the door open and shoved Relix inside once he had shut his umbrella.

"Choose a weapon and wait. I'll return as soon as we are finished. Ok?"

"Yes," Relix agreed.

Once the door was closed again, he felt slightly uneasy as he stood in the entryway of the, warm house. The bright light that emanated outside was from the many wall lanterns that worked together to light the room. A round, small table sat to the right of him with three large chairs surrounding it. Before him, next to an open doorway, was an unmanned circular counter with all sorts of registries on the shelf behind it. Relix questioned whether he should say something, getting a little nervous standing alone. Removing his hat, he rubbed his fingers against the fibers before taking a step towards the open arch.

"H-h-hello?"

His voice didn't ring out much so he tried again as he got closer to the opening. "Hel…"

Relix was cut off as he bumped into something. Nearly falling off balance, his arms flailed trying to grab onto something until something warm caught him. "Woah, woah, woah kid. Careful!"

Pulling him back to his feet, the woman let go of him. Tilting her head, a single strand of black hair hung directly in the middle of her face, making her look silly. Quickly noticing the strand, both eyes turning inward, she sighed and pulled it back into place. "So I'm guessing you are here for a weapon? W-w-wait wait, wait," She blurted shaking a finger wildly. "We have to do this right. Meet me at the counter."

Darting over to the counter she vaulted over to the other side and shot up. "Welcome to Forging Smythe! Master Deron makes the best weapons in all of Orkan, nay, all of Victubia! My name is Tanya, pleased to meet you! Please tell me what you wish to order!"

Relix stood there dumbfounded, shocked that she was able to say all of this in a single breath. Taking a closer look, he could see her breathing heavily after, chest heaving. "Deron is expecting me I think," Relix replied, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'm with Knight. My name is Relix."

"Oh…Oh! Deron did mention you coming! Please come this way!"

Sliding across the counter, she motioned for him to come with her. Relix complied, snickering as he followed. She was just as hyper as he was even though she looked to be in mid-twenties. Going down a narrow hallway, the strong smell of burning metal wafted into his nose. A dense heat, surged from the other end of the hall, shadows of flickering flames stretched across the wall. Turning the corner, Relix was hit by a blast of heat that rolled across his skin. Cringing, he rubbed his arms.

Once the immediate feeling passed, he took in the room, eyes wide. Many tools hung from hooks on every wall, items of iron and silver he had never seen before, everything looked to have been used at least once. Before the back wall was a giant, bed of burning charcoal, a funnel hanging over it to lure the smoke out of the chimney. In the center of the room, a robust person in a leather apron, whose face was lowered was smashing a heavy mallet onto a long piece of metal on a massive anvil. With each earsplitting strike, showers of orange and yellow sparks sprung out, dissipating in thin air as quickly as they came until the next hit.

Relix lost himself in these sparks, mystified, the flashes lighting in his eyes. Tanya cleared her throat. Relix thought for sure Deron did not hear her over the noise of the roaring fire and smacking of steel but sure enough, they stopped. Raising their head, Relix could not tell if it was a man or woman for their face was shrouded behind a bandana over their head and mouth.

"Deron, this is Relix."

Placing both the hammer and tongs down, Deron lowered the bandanna over their mouth revealing thick lips and a strong jawline. With large, dark blue eyes, they assessed the boy, walking up to him. Relix recoiled as the person came towards him, easily Knight's height but wider.

"Welcome, Relix."

He was taken aback as he realized from the voice that Deron was a woman, although the voice was just a tad deeper. After realizing it, he felt bad for being surprised. "Thank you, Deron. I've heard amazing things about you."

"Same goes for you, tiny one."

Relix blushed with pride, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, what weapon would you like created for you?"

Opening his mouth to answer, he froze, suddenly unable to speak. Now that it was time to actually decide, he couldn't choose! Images of the many different weapons he imagined himself with filled his head in a collage of confusion. Did he want another needle or a spear? Would it be better to just have a dagger to be sneaky? Thinking on it, he began to sweat without the help of the sweltering heat of the smith. Then, his mind went blank and he stuttered, eyes widening. Tanya, slowly stepped away from him, watching him with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright kid?"

"I…I don't know…."

Deron, raised a blonde brow, rubbing her bottom lip with her finger as she walked around him, discerning him. "You are of small stature and frail but you look to have quite a bit of stamina." She hummed to herself, her expression thoughtful. "Maybe a sort of dagger."

Playing with thoughts, she nodded. "How about a kukri?"

"…Kukri?"

"It's an angled dagger that's thick at the end of the blade with a smooth spine. I think it would fit you nicely."

Although he didn't quite understand the description, it sounded awesome. Without any more thought, he nodded furiously. "That sounds great!"

"Good." Turning her head about and looking back at him, Deron smiled. "Might be best to wait at the entrance. It's not very comfortable here after all. Tanya can make you some tea or whatever you want to drink and eat if you are hungry. She is very talented when it comes to hospitality."

Deron didn't lie, Tanya was quite the host. Relix simply asked for a cup of milk, and here she came carrying a tall glass on a silver tray along with a plate of cookies. With skilled, swift hands, she slid the plate and cup onto the table between the large chairs and peeked beside the arm chair. "Anything else?"

"N-no," Relix said, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

While he bit a chunk out of the soft, chocolate chip cookie, he sipped on the ice cold milk. He was in sugar heaven, savoring each sweet bite, smiling like an idiot. Within minutes, the cookies were gone, with only specks of crumbs, scattered about the ceramic plate. Gulping down the last splash of milk, he breathed happily.

"You have a milk mustache," she giggled, showing up with a cloth napkin, wiping his mouth for him.

"T-thank you," he said as she briskly wiped his mouth and cheeks.

"Want anything else?"

"No thank you."

This is what having a mother must be like, he thought to himself, not letting the thought show on his face. He was proud of himself, a while back, he would always be extremely sad when he thought about never meeting his mother but now, it was ok. Wondering whether he should ask her, he rocked in the high backed chair. "Do you have kids?"

Tanya looked slightly surprised as she picked up the plate and empty glass. Raising back up, her expression had a trace of somberness about it and he felt bad for asking. Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth but then shook her head. "No…Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I guess a little bit more milk would be nice."

Relix watched as she flitted away and shifted in his seat. A strong wind must have started blowing, for the windows rattled violently. Behind him, he could still hear Deron banging away. He wondered how Knight and the others were doing at the black market. Then she was back, with the milk. Handing it to him, she watched him as he drank a bit of it.

"Thank you again."

"You are welcome, little one." Her eyes darkened. "How did you get all of these scars and bruises if I might ask?"

Relix was taken aback by the sudden question and he raised a hand to his face. "Oh, these? Just get into a lot of trouble. I deserved most of them."

"That's not true," she whispered, expression growing hard but her eyes were softer now. "You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You are only a child. Have you ever thought about leaving?"

To be honest, he never once imagined running away. Sure he got hit a lot but he had a purpose, a purpose that was steadily becoming something more. "No," he answered simply. "I belong there."

"If…." Tanya kept eye contact with him, her own, shimmering with what looked to be welling tears. "I can…."

"Your weapon is ready," Deron's deep tone voice said suddenly, causing Relix to jump out of his seat. "Come back with me."

Straightening up, he took one last glance at Tanya who had quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. Turning back into the smith, he saw it, the curved dagger resting on the anvil. A brilliant sheen, stretched across the sterling, silver blade. Unable to contain himself, he exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice. Nearly running over, he lifted the blade, his fingers sliding across the leather, knuckled grip. Even with the thick end of the dagger, it weighed nearly nothing. Staring widely at it, taking in all the glory, he didn't stop himself from swiping the air.

Deron, arms crossed, looked pleased at his reaction. "Now that's a weapon fitted for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Relix shouted in excitement. "It's truly amazing! You made this in such a short amount of time, you truly are the best!"

"You are very sweet. Now that you have your weapon made, can I show you something?"

Still lost in the beauty of the weapon, he glanced up at her question. "Show me something?"

"If you please."

Deron pointed to the door adjacent to the anvil. Relix, holding the blade close, treating it like some new pet, walked over to it. "Go ahead," Deron said. "Open it."

Opening the door, he stared into the pitch black until the light of the smith leaked into the room. Amongst the thousands of weapons made that sat along both walls, his gaze focused on something at the far back. Mouth agape, his arms hung by his side like noodles. "What….is…..that?"

 **Chapter 3 Epilogue End**


End file.
